Your Eyes
by E. J. Noel
Summary: "Ben, please don't do this," she said in a whisper and something flickered in his eyes. The pull she had felt to him ever since she met him did something and she knew they were both seeing the images of what they had done. How he had spoken of his past while she had been on Ahch-to. His desperate eyes, begging her to believe him when he told her what had transpired in the past.


Reylo Oneshot. The idea was given to me by Pi on the Reylo Amino group.

* * *

...

A pulse of power ran through her body as she felt the hold on her tighten. Adrenaline made her see every little detail in the room and yet, there was nothing she could do.

Her eyes were locked on the cold dark ones of the ghastly being on the throne. Snoke had managed to trick her and she felt her heart beat out of order. He had not done it alone, Ben had been the one she had come for.

Fighting against the hold on her body, Rey managed to turn her head enough to look at the man she had only just gotten to know. His face was locked in an emotionless mask that brought a chill down her spine.

She felt stupid for believing his words.

"You truly thought he cared for you," Snoke's voice echoed in the room and Rey felt her eyes sting. He knew she had allowed her emotions to get the better of her; Snoke had seen her desire to know Ben Solo and used it.

"A filthy scavenger who thought she could change a man who used her," there was a hollow laugh hidden in his tone and Rey bit her lip, trying to calm her mind enough to find a way to survive. It was what she did best, she had survived years in the desert and she did not want to die because of something she regretted.

"I'll show you how little it meant to him," Snoke said and moved his hand to turn her around. Now Rey was face to face with him like they had been before. Expect now, he was not even looking at her.

As if she was being dragged by invisible beings, the Force was used to push her closer to him. The closer she got, the more she could feel it. His energy moving around him in unreadable patterns caused her to avert her eyes.

Rey did not know how, but she could feel him growing colder. Distant and hollow.

"Finish her," the order was given and Rey could not stop herself from looking up. She was kneeling on the floor in front of him and now he finally looked at her.

"Ben, please don't do this," she said in a whisper and something flickered in his eyes. The pull she had felt to him ever since she met him did something and she knew they were both seeing the images of what they had done.

How he had spoken of his past while she had been on Ahch-to. His desperate eyes, begging her to believe him when he told her what had transpired between him and Luke. He had spoken to her as Ben and she had forgotten about who he was supposed to be.

Through the force bond they shared, she had forgotten about Kylo Ren.

Something cold surrounded her and Rey was pulled back into the throne room, knowing there was no longer anything she could do to avoid her own death. He would kill her and she would never know what happened to her new friends.

"Yes," Snoke's voice called out behind her, "I see it now, him picking up his lightsaber," he dictated the moved Kylo Ren made and the man in front of her had indeed taken a hold of his weapon.

"Turning it to his true enemy," Rey almost missed the words spoken behind her, because she could not look away. Kylo Ren would not be allowed to strike her down without her looking into his eyes as he was doing it.

"And then, he ignites it to kill his true enemy!" as the words were spoken, Rey felt the hold on her tighten and then before she knew it, it was gone and she was released to fall onto the floor.

She had heard a lightsaber being ignited, but Rey now knew she was not the one dying. The hum of power in the lightsaber she had gotten used to fight with came closer and on instinct, she grabbed it out of the air when it got near her.

Thousands of thoughts were flowing through her mind when her hand touched the cool metal. Snoke was dead and she was alive. Almost shaking, Rey got to her feet and ignored the guards moving closer.

They were not important, nothing around her mattered but the eyes she stared into. His eyes, the eyes of Ben Solo.

"Ben," the name slipped past her lips and the pull between them happened again. All Rey could see was him.

How their first touch had shattered any resolve she had, even though it had just been their hands gracing each other. His hands trailing down her neck in slow and soft movements. His lips on the tip of her ear as he whispered to her that one night they had shared.

Rey now knew the event had meant something to him.

Ben did those things because he wanted to and even with their impending death coming nearer, she knew the bond between them had grown.

It was not just because he had held her for a night, taking ownership of her naked body. It was different; their bond had manifested itself because of everything else they had done. Each hesitant touch had created chain between them, one neither of them could break now.

Rey wondered if he was seeing it too, what they had done together. To her, it was much more than just being intimate with someone. She had felt more alive than she ever had before when he had been with her. Their bodies bonding in ways she had never imagined.

Almost as if he had read her mind, he gave her a look, one she understood as well. Ben had seen it too and it had mattered more than he wanted to admit. However, even if she wanted to reach out and touch him, make sure he was not a figment of her imagination, she had to focus.

Rey knew that if there had to be any chance of being in his arms again, they had to survive the fight.

Fighting for her life was nothing new, but with him in the same room and knowing he had to survive, hindered her from fighting like she usually would. The trust between them had not yet festered and Rey wanted him to live long enough for it to happen.

Everything had happened so fast and now they were suddenly alone again. The two of them standing on opposite sides of the large room, bodies lying on the floor around them.

"We have to stop them, there's still time to save the fleet!" she said, knowing that no matter how much Ben Solo filled her mind, her friends were still out there, fighting to survive.

When she turned to look back at him, Rey saw something she had never known she feared. She saw his face change as his eyes landed on the vacated throne. There was no doubt in her mind that he was fighting against himself, the two parts of him being split because of what he wanted.

"Ben," she whispered and her voice did not reach him.

When he turned his head to look at her, Rey saw that Ben had lost the inner battle to Kylo Ren. However, there was a flicker in his eyes that told her that Ben was not gone, not yet.

Acting quickly, Rey crossed the room and came to a stop right in front of him, blocking his view of Snoke's dead body.

Slowly, she lifted her hand and allowed it to meet the side of his face she had scarred. She had never done anything like that before, but she knew she had to try and with that in mind, she pushed the images from her head to share them with him.

He could now see what she wanted him too and Rey hoped it would work. She had to trust him with these fragile hopes she carried in her head.

Rey focused on the memory of him sitting behind her, unwrapping the bindings around her chest and the feel of his calm breath on her bare shoulder. Her turning her head to look at him before her last piece of clothing was gone and the unsure look they had shared.

They had both known they were doing something they should not have, but in that moment, neither of them had cared. The need to feel each other and being close had been too much for them to ignore.

"Ben, please," she whispered and opened her eyes to see brown ones stare back at her. He was uncertain and he was afraid. But so was she and Rey knew Kylo Ren was gone. There was only one man now and that man was Ben Solo.

...

* * *

Fin.


End file.
